farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Nekroz Of Brionac
Nekroz of Brionac (more commonly known as Brio) is one of the most well known members of the official Farfa Discord. He is a Cir and currently the rank 16 on the server. He is one of the oldest members of the Farfa Discord to still occasionally appear and chat. He was also the first Draghig to get banned, though, he returned to the server after he came to an agreement with the moderators on the very same day he got banned. He is well-known for his superior skill at the game and for his Mekk-Knight Nekroz deck, Mekkroz for short. https://youtu.be/VXWsxq7V-Sw (Mekkroz Deck Profile) Background Nekroz of Brionac was born on 20/10/2000 and he lives in Germany, even though he is a Mongolian Citizen. Brio has been playing the game since 2016. History Early days Nekroz of Brionac first joined on January 3, 2018 with his first message being "Lels". During his early days he would talk more in #general-ygo but this was before the server started getting more populated and the whitenames became a thing. Brio achieved rank 1 on April 20, 2018 passing the dormant Kalut to take the position. He would race with other old members (El Shaddoll Shekhinaga , 4lyfe, and Aontas) for the Graff role for over a month as they attempted to be the first to Graff and to take Kalut's number 1 ranking while he was on hiatus. Brio finally achieved that feat two days after passing Kalut for rank 1 and so on April 22, 2018, Brio became the first Graff. Brio likes to talk about how back in the day the Scarm role was way more cherished and when it was possible to tag the role the current Scarm members would welcome new members to the clan. Brio's first evening actively spent on the server was him and the moderator AJ discussing Borreload Dragon vs Mirror Force. After being active for several months, Brio would go a hiatus for nearly two months, during that time he would drop from rank 1 to rank 4 and eventually to his current rank. Brio claims that the main reason he went on a hiatus was because the majority of new members that started to swarm the server were spergs, Kappa being the main culprit. He formally lost his number 1 ranking when Kappa passed him on August 8, 2018. Present days Since he came back, Nekroz of Brionac has been mildly active and the server has had various emotes of him on the Farfa Discord Server which depict Brio in real life performing a T-pose, some of those emotes have been removed but most continue to be somewhat popular. Brio has stepped away from the server to some degree to focus on his university studies but he still maintains a presence on the server. Brio's main decks (besides Mekkroz, of course) are: Pendulum Magician and Pure Sky Striker. Brio has topped various events which include: - First Place at Karlsruhe Regional in 2017 - Sixth Place at Pforzheim Regional in 2018 - Third Place at Sandhausen Regional in 2018 Despite his success at 3 relatively large Regionals he did bubble out Day 2 at the 3 Major Events he attended in 2018. Events Brio didn't partake in The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht since he wasn't a subscriber at the time but during this event other members of the discord started tag spamming him because he was the only one rooting for the opponent of Dinh-Kha Bui at the finals, Niko Schlierkamp. Brio didn't partake in the Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament. Brio's banning was the catalyst for the "Saxaning" (insert new page for 9/12/2018 event). Fun fact Brio unironically reads Hentai Doujinshis for the plot. Category:Characters